<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Dust by millieglitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776737">Fairy Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/millieglitch/pseuds/millieglitch'>millieglitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/millieglitch/pseuds/millieglitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fairy Godmother cannot grant her own wishes.</p>
<p>Farrah Goodfairy blathers about her feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashlynn Ella/Farrah Goodfairy (one-sided), Faybelle Thorn/Briar Beauty (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wish list is the gayest thing i’ve seen in my damn life so i wrote this in the middle of the night on a complete whim</p>
<p>sorry if there are any typos this is a very spur of the moment thing</p>
<p>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anyone would fall in love with a perfect princess, right? A princess who was not only royally beautiful, but royally kind, too. Fairer than the fairest of them all, with a heart as gold as the golden goose. </p>
<p>You couldn’t blame Farrah for falling in love with the kind, caring, charismatic princess of her story, right?</p>
<p>Destiny, though, was the cursed spindle in Farrah’s back. For what Fairy Godmother would fall in love with her princess? That was foolish. The Fairy Godmother was a guide, a helper, one to push Cinderella toward her charming prince. Farrah knew that going in. She was a Royal, happy to take on that role. But of course, she was foolish enough to fall head over heels for a princess who wasn’t only regal and royal but cared for things far greater than that, too.</p>
<p>Many were held back by destiny, of course. Farrah wasn’t alone in that. The Rebel movement was steadily growing, with more dissatisfied with destiny coming out of the woodwork every day. Ashlynn herself was no exception. The love of her life was not the one destiny gave her.</p>
<p>But alas, it wasn’t Farrah. Instead, the soft-hearted huntsman of the Snow White and Red Riding Hood stories. And Farrah’s destiny was to guide Ashlynn to her true love. Which was Hunter.</p>
<p>Oh, how foolish she was.</p>
<p>Fairies had little choice but to follow their destinies. Farrah had been forced to take on the role of Cedar’s Blue Fairy after the original candidate turned to glittering dust after turning Rebel. For Farrah, rejecting destiny was not an option.</p>
<p>Not that she’d ever dream of it. Her destiny was to bring Ashlynn happiness and, in the end, that was all she wanted to do. Farrah’s own feelings didn’t matter. Ashlynn was her priority. That didn’t stop it from hurting, though. Ashlynn was her entire world, and the princess didn’t even know it. </p>
<p>Ashlynn’d ask, sometimes, what other friends Farrah had. She’d cite Cedar, and the fact that she just got along fairly well with everyone, but Ashlynn knew her well enough to know that she was telling half-truths. Outside of Ashlynn, Farrah really struggled to want to make other friends. </p>
<p>And, especially given that Ashlynn was now a Rebel, Farrah wanted to spend all the time she could with her before she’d turn to glittering dust, floating away on the wind.</p>
<p>Ashlynn, being the wonderful, perfect friend that she was, refused to let Farrah stay friendless. She tried to get Farrah to cajole with Apple and Briar, which didn’t exactly work - they were both lovely, just a little more extroverted than Farrah’s prefered company. So Ashlynn tried to get her to talk to Hunter, which was worse.</p>
<p>Hunter was an absolutely hexellent fellow, and it warmed Farrah’s heart to see Ashlynn with a man who’d treat her so well. But by the Faerie Queene, she couldn’t bear to speak to him for too long, lest the ugly feeling of jealousy creep up her throat and threaten to lash out.</p>
<p>It hurt to disappoint Ashlynn like that, but Farrah had always been bad at faking things to her. They’d been BFFAs their entire lives. Ashlynn knew her very well. The only thing Farrah had ever been able to cover up was the crush. Ashlynn’d never dream of that being true.</p>
<p>See, Ashlynn was fairly.. set in her heterosexuality. When Apple came out, she was accepting, to a point. There was distance there, Farrah could tell, where Ashlynn was put off by the idea that Apple could ever have a crush on her. Apple didn’t, of course - she was far more interested in her White Knight - but it didn’t stop Ashlynn from being suspicious of it.</p>
<p>Farrah knew she didn’t mean to be that way. And Farrah knew Ashlynn would never believe her BFFA was gay. And Farrah knew that, if she did find out, she’d never hold her so close again.</p>
<p>And suddenly, turning to dust after Ashlynn decides to marry Hunter instead of her generic Prince Charming sounded incredibly appealing.</p>
<p>Farrah wondered if she should tell Ashlynn about her feelings, right before she died. It’d be good to get it off her chest and not have to face the consequences, but at the same time, the idea of her memory being tainted in Ashlynn’s eyes made her want to burst into tears.</p>
<p>Wow, Farrah had it bad. Really bad. Though, she wasn’t so alone as one would think.</p>
<p>Farrah had less told half truths when she told Ashlynn that Cedar was her only close friend, and more outright lied. But she was quite scared to tell her that she was good friends with Faybelle. The dark fairy’s daughter was.. problematic, to say the least. But Farrah was friends with her anyway. Because she understood.</p>
<p>Faybelle also had a crush on the princess of her story. She was also a fairy who’d turn to dust if she refused her destiny to save her lover from a life she didn’t want. And in some ways, that was even worse, as Faybelle was Briar’s villain, destined to curse her into a hundred years’ sleep, and then be slain by her prince. But at least Briar showed some sign of possible reciprocation of Faybelle’s feelings. Maybe they could work something out, when it came to their story, like Apple and Raven had seemed to do.</p>
<p>There would never be any adaptation of Ashlynn’s story where she’d choose Farrah over Hunter, or any other prince. Come to think of it, Ashlynn would probably push for a version where Hunter was her prince, and Farrah would guide her there. In which case, Farrah would live. She’d live a full fairy lifespan with the constant despair of never having Ashlynn for her own.</p>
<p>Again, the notion of turning to dust on the wind sounded far better than a fate like that.</p>
<p>Maybe if Farrah was something more than a stupid spellcasting Fairy Godmother, destined to guide the girl she loved to a man who’d take her for his own. Maybe if Farrah were a princess, one of the fairest of them all, queen of the ball, she’d have a chance. Maybe if she were a dashing hero, skilled with a sword, but still gentle and kind, she’d have a chance. Instead, she was a Fairy Godmother, destined to guide and help others, but never have anything for her own. </p>
<p>Maybe if it were anyone other than Ashlynn she fell for, it may have gone better. But Ashlynn, with her soft smiles, and how much she cared for Farrah, and how she actually tried to give back to her Fairy Godmother, was the love of Farrah’s life. </p>
<p>She was the one person who couldn’t wish for all of these things. A Fairy Godmother could never make her own wishes come true. All she could do was guide Ashlynn  to a destiny Farrah didn’t want her to have, because that would make her princess happy. </p>
<p>She’d resign for Ash’s Happily Ever After to be her own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>